


No one's left behind

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Ah, but what does it matter? No one cares about what’s happened anyway. They didn’t even get mad. Ryoutaro treated me like a child, as usual, and there’s no one else who cares about me. Nor him nor none of you, and for sure not nee-chan. So that’s it.”





	No one's left behind

**Author's Note:**

> So, technically Ryuutaro doesn't have an age, right?  
> Still, I don't want to think about how awfully underage this still is. Don't know that I was thinking.   
> Gomen ne.

Ryuuta had stayed in the restaurant coach, that night.

He didn’t feel like going to sleep and he didn’t feel like talking to anybody.

He stared at Airi’s drawing, brushing his hand on it to try and take the wrinkles out of it, but every attempt seemed to be useless.

He sighed and put it away, trying not to think about it.

There too many things, actually, he didn’t want to think about right now.

That day, they had incurred in an incident that could’ve been fatal, and it had all been his fault.

Nobody had rubbed it in his face. Not even Momo-chan.

Ryoutaro had even tried to soothe him somehow, but it hadn’t done much for him.

He hadn’t liked those pitiful looks, and he would’ve almost rather they treated him as he deserved for what he had done.  

Not that he cared, after all. He didn’t care how they treated him or what they said to him, it couldn’t undermine the way he saw things anyway.

Just, for once, he would’ve liked for them to stop acting like he was the one they couldn’t expect much from.

He saw the door opening and he sat up, cautious.

When he saw Urataro coming in he looked diffident, but tried not to show it.

“What do you want, Kame-chan?” he asked. “You can’t be here, there’s me already. Go back to sleep.”

The elder didn’t even seem to hear what he had said, and sat in front of him, nonchalant.

“Why are you still here? Don’t you wanna rest?

The other Imajin shrugged, crossing his arms and turning away, avoiding to look at him.

“It’s none of your business. Naomi-chan said I can stay here as long as I want.”

Urataro sighed, moving to be in his line of sight again and shaking his head.

“You’re still thinking about what’s happened today, right?” he asked, with his usual calm voice.

Not that it served a purpose, in that case. If he thought he could convince Ryuuta of something, that stupid turtle was dead wrong.

“I’m not thinking about anything. I’ve already forgotten. I’ve just put the puss into the Den-Bird, I didn’t even do that on purpose. But everything’s fine now, isn’t it? So why should I still think about it?”

Urataro stared straight into his eyes, tilting his head.

“The smaller fish shouldn’t try and con the bigger one, you know Ryuuta?”

The younger snorted, stretching a leg and kicking his shoulder, moving him away so that he could stand up.

He usually couldn’t understand him much, even less when he started talking in metaphors of fishes, fishermen and sea.

“I’m just saying that I lie since you still were a pile of sand. I can recognize a lie when I see one.”

Ryuuta shrugged, going on the other side of the coach and staring out the window, resting his chin on his arms.

“Ah, but what does it matter? No one cares about what’s happened anyway. They didn’t even get mad. Ryoutaro treated me like a child, as usual, and there’s no one else who cares about me. Nor him nor none of you, and for sure not nee-chan. So that’s it.”

The Imajin kept quiet, and Ryuuta convinced himself he had given up on talking to him as well.

He couldn’t deny anything he had just said, after all. None of them had ever proved it was any different.

So, when he heard him going behind him and hugging him, he was so surprised that he also forgot to react.

He kept motionless, opening his eyes wide and waiting for him to talk, to explain what the hell he was doing.

“Ryuuta, don’t be silly. You’re the only one convinced that no one cares. You should start to act less like a kid and learn to talk to us whenever there’s something that doesn’t sit right with you. When a fish grows tired of his own sea it starts swimming, right?”

He would’ve rather avoided the analogy, but still Ryuuta got what he meant.

And he wasn’t wrong either, as much as he hated having to admit it, even just with himself.

“Well, alright then. I don’t want to be treated like the unreliable one. And I wish Ryoutaro would rely on me more during fights. And that you all wouldn’t act anymore like I’m just a child.” he said, unable to stop once he had started.

He bit on his tongue, annoyed. It wasn’t in his plans opening up to someone about what was going through his mind, even less with Urataro, because he wasn’t exactly the one he trusted the most.

But as it seemed his attitude was more convincing than he had given him credit for, and something in his gestures, in that hold he kept tight around him and in the seduction in his voice had managed to make hime give in.

“If you want us to stop treating you like a child, you may want to stop acting like one.” he said in his ear, and even though he couldn’t see him Ryuuta was sure he was smiling, and of that smile he used when he was aware he had someone right where he wanted. “Or you could start walking down the path to become an adult.” he continued, slipping his hands on his hips and pressing harder against him, a move that Ryuuta wasn’t expecting.

He tried to think quickly.

He didn’t dislike Urataro, not so much anyway.

He was glad he had worried enough about him to go and talk to him, to try and convince him to open up, whatever his final goal might’ve been.

In the end he made his choice, and let him go on. He was tired, really, that they treated him that way, and in that moment Urataro was different.

He kept looking outside the window while the other touched him, slowly and like an expert, and Ryuuta didn’t doubt for a moment that he was.

He closed his eyes, then, when he started to like feeling that why, grimacing only when he felt the elder thrusting inside him, more delicate than he had expected to be.

He leant forward, giving him room to move better, hearing him pant and clenching his teeth to force himself not to rush it, while the younger one focused instead on what he was feeling, on how weird it felt being in that situation, on how unexpectedly good it made him feel the thought that Urataro desired him that way.

He moved back against him, trying to ask for something more without actually having to do it, and the other Imajin didn’t seem to want to force him to give up on his pride, and granted his silent wish.

When Ryuuta came he clenched his eyes, trying in vain to keep quiet, but he was caught off guard from that sudden pleasure, from that thing he couldn’t give an exact name to, surprised that he could actually feel that way.

And it was weird when Urataro came, inside of him, and weird the thought that it was even because of him.

He felt a little less useless, and he enjoyed the thought.

The elder pulled away after a few minutes, going to sit back at the table as if nothing had happened, crossing his legs and brushing his forehead theatrically.

“See? You’re not a kid in the end, are you?” he said, chuckling, and didn’t manage to avoid a punch from the younger.

“Idiot.” Ryuuta scolded him, sitting next to him, his breath short. “I perfectly knew I wasn’t a kid, thank you so much.”

Then he smiled, too briefly for the other to notice, but he couldn’t hold it back.

“Ryuuta, Ryuuta, Ryuuta...” Urataro chanted, putting an arm around his shoulders. “What did I tell you before? If you want us to treat you differently you have to act differently as well.” he laughed, then, shaking his head. “Well, I’m already convinced enough, to tell you the truth. You may also concentrate on the others for now.”

Ryuuta didn’t reply. He shrugged, letting go against the seat, still doing nothing to pull away from the other’s arm.

He liked the feeling, and for now he was going to enjoy it.

There was no one else seeing them and that could make fun of them, there was no reason to feel uncomfortable. And he would’ve chosen to trust Urataro in that case, as much as that could be worth.

“I don’t want to be left behind.” he said after a few minutes, his voice low, as if he was afraid the other could actually hear him.

But the Imajin did hear him, and well, and turned to him, confused.

“No one wants to leave you behind.” he said, simply. “Ryoutaro needs you just like he needs me, the senpai and Kuma. And he’s not going to give up on any one of us like we won’t give up on him. I think he shows that to us pretty good, don’t you?” he sighed, melodramatically. “A fish should always feel loved by the owner of the aquarium.”

Up to that point Ryuuta had felt moved by what the other was saying, but he still had his complaints.

“Kame-chan?” he said. “If I should learnt to act less like a child, you should definitely learn to stop talking about fished.” he scolded him.

Urataro laughed, tilting his head back and making a fist under his chin.

“We all have our flaws, don’t we? But it doesn’t mean that any one of us is less important.”

Ryuuta was about to reply, telling him that his flaw was pretty annoying, but instead he thought about what he was trying to tell him and smiled.

Maybe he could act like a kid, for a little while longer.

After tonight it was clear to Urataro that he wasn’t, and for the time being that would’ve been enough.  


End file.
